


No Chick Flick Moments

by rant_girl



Series: Holiday Verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are in love, doesn't mean they have to get smooshy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chick Flick Moments

**Author's Note:**

> written sometime near V-day 2015, so that's why with the days being different. And I have nothing against smooshyness whatsoever as like all my other fics can attest to lol

On the run up to Valentine’s Day Jensen had started to worry that perhaps Jared would hold the same level of enthusiasm for it as he did for Christmas. Christmas was one thing but Valentine’s Day seemed to be more specifically aimed at making people who didn’t have anyone feel like crap. Granted Jensen had Jared this year. But that didn’t change his feelings towards the day. So when he spoke to Jared about it he was relieved to find out that Jared felt the exact same way. 

They were going to have steak, beer and sex and not necessarily in that order. Cards. No presents. But none of that epic poem shit. They weren’t ballad and sonnet kind of guys every other day of the year so they weren’t going to do it for this one either. Just simple cards. Something true. Something them. They might have also agreed that there would be no chocolate buying until the 15th when they could get like a truckload at a discount to satisfy Jared’s candy needs. 

They had stayed up all Friday night because of some superstitious thing Jared had made up for his own amusement that Jensen had gone along with because he loved and wanted to have sex with his boyfriend. Jared was kind of obsessed with this show called _Supernatural_ and he’d gotten Jensen into it too. And not just ‘cause the two lead guys were hot. Anyway it was something to do with midnight and if they weren’t having sex when Friday the 13th turned into V-day then they would somehow be cursed with bad sex. Jensen forgot Jared’s exact wording. But the sex had been fantastic. 

Jared had wakened him at around eleven the following morning with a blowjob and Jensen had been very happy to return the favour, maybe with some rimming thrown in, and they’d dozed back off for a good half hour before actually getting up for real. Jared made them coffee and Jensen made the pancakes and bacon which wasn’t unusual for them to have on any given Saturday. Jensen had a bench seat at his kitchen table so they sat on the same side, bodies pressing. They never could help but steal the occasional kiss in between bites. 

It had been two months since they’d gotten together and they’d never once spent a weekend apart in that time. Not even between Christmas and New Years. More often than not they ended up at Jensen’s place. Not that there was anything wrong with Jared’s. Just Jensen tended to be more particular with things. Though he really couldn’t say that he minded Jared _invading_ his space. He just fit and Jensen was happy to say that any day of the week. 

After they’d eaten they exchanged cards: Jensen gave Jared one that said _I’m just in this for your cute butt. I promise…_ and Jared had given Jensen a _Thanks for having a big dick_ one. And they’d laughed. 

__Jensen closed the space between them and ran his hands down Jared’s back to cup his ass, “I really do love this butt,” he said quietly against Jared’s ear as he rolled his hips forward, bringing one hand up to Jared’s face. His thumb brushing across Jared’s cheekbone and Jared closed his eyes as his lips parted on a gasp._ _

__Jared leaned in just that little bit more and their lips touched, “And I really love your big dick.”_ _

__“’m thinkin’ we should probably do somethin’ ‘bout that,” Jensen kind of half-drawled, letting his nose slide along Jared’s and he got a hand down the back of Jared’s sweats the tips of his fingers teasing along Jared’s crack._ _

__Jared quivered and he palmed Jensen’s dick over the soft cotton, making Jensen push into the touch, “’m thinkin’ you’re probably right.”_ _


End file.
